


Clothes Say a Lot About a Man

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Explicit Language, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is lusting after this co worker but Draco's straight so he has no chance right? The costume Draco wears to the Ministry Halloween Ball does more than just surprise Harry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Say a Lot About a Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misbehavingmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misbehavingmom/gifts).



> Story contains Slash Pairings... Do Not Flame Please!! :D  
> Written for the Owl Post Halloween Exchange over on Live Journal... written for my friend Misbehavingmom

Clothes Say a Lot About a Man by HPFangirl71

  


Written for misbehavingmom

Draco Malfoy always dressed to make a certain statement. It was something that Harry Potter had grown to appreciate about the man. In fact, Harry had grown to appreciate many things about his former classmate since they’d begun working in the Auror department as partners. Sure they all wore the red robes of the department, but what Draco wore beneath it spoke a lot about his refined tastes and sense of style. Harry longed to touch the cashmere sweaters and woolen trousers that the man often wore. More than that, he longed to touch the soft alabaster skin that hid beneath those dark layers.

Only problem was that Harry had never had the courage to approach his partner on more than just a friendly basis. It was a miracle that they had come this far since the war and he was afraid of ruining it all by showing a more than friendly interest in the handsome blonde. In addition, Harry was pretty sure the pureblood prat preferred woman since he’d never given any inclination to the latter. So instead, Harry was driven to wanking over his secret obsession and had to be content with ogling his partner from across the tiny office they shared.

************

Tonight was the night of the annual Auror’s Halloween Ball and Harry actually found himself looking forward to the evening. Normally he hated such stuffy affairs but the costumed theme made the night seem more adventurous. Not only that but he was looking forward to seeing what stylish partner came up with for a costume. He was sure it’d be something terribly understated and polished, unlike the rather flamboyant pirate getup he’d chosen for himself.

Harry was having a great time during the first hour of the party. He’d been disappointed that so far, Malfoy had yet to make an appearance but he was enjoying the wild display of costumes that many of his close friends had chosen to don for the evening. He’d had a couple glasses of the spiked punch and been hit on by a rather fit looking waiter by the time Draco actually made his entrance.

Harry was in mid swallow when he glanced across the room. The shock upon his face must’ve been completely obvious as he took in the man’s costume. Draco Malfoy was dressed in a tight sequined dress that showed off a fair amount of pale skin. Harry was having a hard time tearing his eyes off those milky white shoulders, bared for all to see. Draco’s white blonde hair was perfectly coiffed into the style of fifties Muggle icon Marilyn Monroe and his perfect lips were painted a delicious blood red. Harry’s body went immediately to attention as Malfoy crossed the room to join his fellow Aurors near the punch bowl. Something quite Gryffindor in spirit suddenly filled Harry and recklessly he moved to intercept the man.

“Malfoy, do you have any idea how you look in that get up?” Harry asked him as he grasped at the crook of the man’s elbow.

Draco smirked salaciously at him as he answered in a naughty whisper.

“Well I’d suspect that the words ‘absolutely fuckable’ might come in mind”

The look upon Harry’s face was one of complete surprise. He was sure his cheeks were turning about as red as the bandana he was presently wearing. Could it be that Malfoy was into blokes after all? He looked up into the man’s grey eyes and saw that they were stormy with lustful desire and they were directed toward him. Without a word, he steered the teasing git toward a nearby doorway. Surprisingly, he got no resistance from his partner as he pulled him into a deserted hallway.

Draco only gave him another playful smirk as Harry pushed him up against the wall. Mere moments passed before their lips came crashing together in a desperate kiss that soon turned into a heated snog. Harry’s hands slipped beneath Draco’s flimsy dress only to find that the man wasn’t wearing any pants but was instead wearing a pair of lace knickers instead. He felt a hard bulge beneath the scratchy material and growled possessively into Draco’s ear.

“So Potter, what do you think of my costume?”

“Like you said, ‘absolutely fuckable’” Harry replied as he began undoing the opening of his trousers  
.  
The only returning reply he got was Malfoy grinning triumphantly and reaching out to help with the zip…


End file.
